


"Did I even ever matter to you?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [25]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Heartbreak, Kinda missunderstanding, LWJ POV, Lies, Lxc being a good brother, M/M, Mostly not, Wwx what did you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: A lie. It had all been a lie.(Why was he even surprised? When had life ever been fair to him?)He stands by the apartment door as he watches the money exchange hands and hears the groans of disbelief echoed through the group. He stands there watching the man he is in love with - the man he thought was in love with him - accepting the money with a grin





	"Did I even ever matter to you?"

A lie. It had all been a lie.

(Why was he even surprised? When had life ever been fair to him?)

He stands by the apartment door as he watches the money exchange hands and hears the groans of disbelief echoed through the group. He stands there watching the man he is in love with - the man he thought was in love with him - accepting the money with a grin. He stands there and hears the laughter and the teasing and… he choked back a sob. 

"-n't believe you did it! I can barely stand near him for longer then 10 minutes at a time." Another round of laughter. 

He takes a shaky step backwards and accidently hits a picture frame with his elbow. It crashes to the floor and the room goes silent. 

He can't look at  _ his _ face. He can't. He can't. He can't. 

He hears a door being pushed open but he is fleeing. The bags of food for the dinner he had planned to cook for them are still on the ground where he placed them and his key chain is still in the door. 

"Lan Zhan! A voice screams after him. He doesn't stop or slow down.

He hops in the closest taxi and he is booking a flight home when his phone starts ringing.

_ Ignore _

********

He knows Xichen is worried. He turned up in the middle of the night with no bags and no explanation. But his brother keeps his silence.

His phone rings again.  _ Ignore _ .

He sees the flashing notifications that show Wei Ying…. Wei Wuxian has been calling non stop the last 15 hours.

He knows he'll have to answer eventually. Either that or Wei Wuxian will just show up at his brother's house. (He knows him too well by now)

*****

Two days later there is a frantic knocking on the door of the apartment. 

He wraps himself in the blanket and holds his mug of tea to his chest as his brother stands and leaves the room to answer the door.

"Wei Wuxian." 

Despite himself Lan Wangji lets a small smile flit across his face. His usually cheerful brother can be quite cold and unforgiving. 

Not often, but now is one of those times.

"Xichen! Is A-Zhan here? I need to talk to him, i need to explain-"

"I think he has heard enough from you Wei Wuxian. Please lose his number. You don't have to worry about seeing him again either as i've made plans for him to finish his education in our family's university."

"No! Please you don't understand-"

Lan Wangji closes his eyes. He doesn't want to hear this… hear him… but there's only one way to get him to leave. 

He shakily gets to his feet. 

The blanket still pulled tight around him, he reaches the door frame, still out of sight of  _ him _ , and places a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Wangji?" 

Lan Wangji just shakes his head slowly. Xichen moves to the side and Wangji takes his place.

(He keeps his eyes focused on the ground.) "Speak then"

"A-Zhan! Please! Whatever you heard-"

"-was it true?"

Silence. 

Lan Wangji closes his eyes.

"A-Zhan… please…"

"Why?'

"A-Zhan I swear, theres more to it-"

He opens his eyes and raises his head to meet the gaze of  _ Wei Ying _ . He always knew he was a good actor but this....

"Did I even ever matter to you? At all?"

"Of  _ course _ Lan Zhan. I  _ love _ you."

Lan Wangji takes a step back shaking his head. "No."

" _ Please _ , let me  _ explain _ "

"Heard enough"

He shuts the door before falling to his knees. He lets his brother hold him and they both ignore the pounding on the door.

*****

A month later as Wei Ying is finishing clearing out  _ their _ apartment he finds the box. He finds the rings. He finds the future he could have had.

But not anymore. Not now.

He sits on the bed and cries.


End file.
